


Tom Hanson, Eat your Heart Out

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [35]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, High School, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partying, People Change People, Underage Rape/Non-con, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Jon may look like a kid and act like a kid… but deep down he was still Jack and Jack didn’t tolerate anyone being assaulted on his watch. Especially not his Carter.
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill
Series: Fate [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348
Comments: 56
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story references rape and non-consensual sexual acts. It also has a rather lengthy situation where men speak in a derogatory way about non-consensual sex. If that kind of thing bothers you just skip this one.

Jon stared at the table, knife in his hand. Flipped it. Stared at it again. Jack had read him the riot act about Sammy’s age. That he of all people knew better. Being yelled at by yourself was a lot like yelling at yourself in your head except louder. It’s one more year, Jack had reminded him. But Sam had seduced him last time too. Jon had been silent and out of sorts since and now here he was, in Mrs. Amos’s kitchen sulking and Sammy wasn’t even here for him to talk to about it as she’d gone to Jason’s house to work on their science fair project together. Jon sighed.

A plate of cookies appeared before him.

“Ready to talk about it yet?” Mary asked him gently as she sat down across from him. Her heart hurt for the boy. No matter what Jack said, Wil was right. They were still just kids. They acted like kids. Thought like kids. Reacted like kids. Sammy was a handful without the constant need to please a demanding father who showed little approval. Given the chance to spread her wings, she was soaring. And she was happy to take Jon along for the ride. Jon however, was eating himself up over his poor choices. Letting them talk him into taking them to that party. Sammy getting drugged, Sammy seducing him… or nearly seducing him. He’d told her because he didn’t have any protection they hadn’t gone all the way and Mary believed him. But he was still upset with himself because the original Jack had chewed him out.

Jon looked suspiciously like he was close to tears.

“I don’t care what Jack says, Jon. You aren’t in trouble and you didn’t do anything wrong. We realized this was more complicated than we’d expected when it came out who you really were. No one is blaming you.” She insisted and nudged the cookies closer.

“I’m blaming me, Mary. I shouldn’t have taken her to that party. I shouldn’t have let her talk me into what we did… I should have been paying better attention instead of showing off…” His voice cracks at the last sentence and Mary gets up and comes around the table to wrap him in her arms.

She kissed the top of his head and just held him for several minutes while he clung to her trying to get control of his emotions. When she felt him finally start to relax a little, she stroked his hair. “Jon, sweetie, you don’t have to take responsibility for everything around you. Not yet anyway.”

Jon sighed heavily. The truth was he’s used to being the one responsible for everything. It came with command and he’d done that a lot longer than he’d been a high school student altogether.

“You are hardly the only one to blame anyway. I had no idea no one had the talk with Sam because her mom died when she was twelve and she didn’t have any female relatives that took responsibility for her personal safety. I expected it of Lynn because of how her mom acts but when they said they wanted to go I assumed Sammy had already talked to her about party safety. Jon, you’re shouldering a burden that isn’t entirely yours.”

“Until Vala kicked Brian and I out, I didn’t even know there was a talk.” Jon admitted.

“Yah well, it’s a lot like the one your black friend’s parents have with them about the police.” Mary said sadly. “This world isn’t safe for you kids, even you kids with minds of forty and fifty year olds.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Jack is hard on you because he forgets you are back to having all the emotions and physical responses of teenagers. And the same amount of impulse control. That’s why Sammy can’t keep her hands to herself. She’s overwhelmed by hormones while being deeply in love with you as well. It’s a difficult combination for someone with very adult thoughts and feelings trapped in a kid’s body.”

Jon tapped the knife on the table a couple times. “I still need to do something about what happened.”

“Which thing?”

“Aunt Mare, someone drugged five girls. One of them was raped. What if I hadn’t been there and it was Sam?” He asked her miserably.

“Ah…” So that’s what’s eating at him again… had probably motivated the cussing out he got from Jack too. She understood. Especially after the incident with Conner she really did understand.

“That’s all you have to say about it? Ah?”

Mary frowned thoughtfully. “Sammy asked you and Brian to come with them. Would she have gone if you had said no?”

Jon thought about it for a long moment. If he’d really put his foot down… she wouldn’t have. “No.” He finally admitted.

“Why do you suppose that is?”

“Because I used to be her commanding officer.” He says bitterly.

“Not the reason, Jon, and you know it. It’s because she knows you have her back. Look what happened. She acted strange and you immediately went into problem solving leader mode.” She pointed out. Just like the first time I met the other you actually. She thinks.

“I’m going to have to go all Tom Hanson to find out who did this to those girls.” Jon finally says.

Mary looks skyward then rolls her eyes. “You better tell her what you have in mind because in order to do it you’re going to have to act like a real douche bag for a while so the people who would know who sold the stuff will tell you anything.”

He gives her a wicked grin. “I’ve been undercover before, Aunt Mare.”

“I should have known. Before you do it… I want you to talk to Wil and Sammy and then you and Wil are to sit down with the principal and tell him _exactly_ what’s going on.”

“That’s classified.” Jon said almost automatically.

“Not _that_ part. They wouldn’t believe you anyway. That’s why you make clone jokes all the time. Because it gets a laugh and gives you a chance to be honest without being honest.”

He shrugs.

“Have a cookie. You’ll feel better.” She suggested.

“What time does Wil get home from golf?” Jon asked her as he took a coveted snickerdoodle.

Mary looked at her watch. “About an hour. Depends on whose buying drinks.” She admitted.

He nodded thoughtfully. “Mind if I hang out here and wait?”

“Suit yourself. If you get bored there’s vegetables and chicken that needs to be cut up for dinner.” She gives him a thoughtful look. “How good is she at acting?”

“Huh? Oh, well one time I went undercover and she had it figured it out by the time I got back and Danny never had a clue. Still punched me though but that was for something I did before I went undercover actually.” He bit into the cookie. “Deserved it too.” He said thoughtfully.

“Well as long as she had a good reason.” Mary said with amusement.

“I ah… I kind of cheated on her. We weren’t serious at the time and I got trapped offworld for several months. The woman who took me in was a lot more manipulative than I realized. Convinced me I was never going home because it had been too long. She wasn’t even in love with me. Just wanted another kid with no strings attached and figured I’d take off first chance I got. She wasn’t really wrong.” He said bitterly.

“And all Sam did was punch you for it? You got off light.”

Jon laughed bitterly. “It took me a long time to earn her trust again after that.” He admitted. “Pay per view got a bit of a workout.”

Mary couldn’t help it. She cracked up at his woebegone admission that he’d had to watch porn because Sam wouldn’t sleep with him. She smiled apologetically at him for laughing but he had a lopsided smile on his face too.

“Let’s get dinner prepped. Do you have to work tonight?” She asked him as she got up.

“Yah. Mr. Bering has the flu or something so Tracy and I are pretty much on our own handling things while Jeannie nurses Warren back to health.”

“Tell her I hope her dad feels better soon.”

“I will. If you had told the seventeen year old original me that I’d one day be assistant manager of a family bookstore…”

Mary giggled. “What were you doing instead?”

“Taking tickets at a drive through theater.” He said thoughtfully as he grabbed a cookie before heading to the fridge to get out the food she’d asked him to cut up for dinner.

“That sounds like a nice safe job for a boy your age in the sixties.”

Jon laughed. “I was mostly using it to check out who had a hot rod I could boost for joy rides later.” He admitted.

“Jon!”

“I put ‘em back… well except that one time.” He admitted.

“Do I want to know?” She asked, laughing.

“It didn’t have the hot V8 I thought it would and the cops caught me.” He said with an amused wince. “Judge told me I could join the military or go to jail. Recruiter liked my test scores and pushed me to officer’s school.”

“Were you less bored?”

“Didn’t have time to be.” He said pulling celery off the head. “Made the mistake of acting up and spent my weekend cleaning a latrine with a toothbrush. I pretty much straightened up after that other than mouthing off to my superior officers.” He said with a smirk.

“Wil once almost got court marshaled for telling an admiral to fuck off.” She giggled. “It’s a great story you should ask him about sometime.”

“How did he weasel out of it?” Jon asks curiously.

“They were coming back from bombing Japan. Everyone was horrified by what they did. The Admiral just let it go.” She said. It was a funny story but the situation had been horrific.

“Sometimes I forget you guys are a bit older.”

“Well, thank you. I think I’m a little insulted and flattered at the same time.” She says laughing. Jon colors with embarrassment and she hugs his shoulders from behind tightly. “Relax, Jon.” She says laughing.

“Aunt Mare… I’m not sure my mental state can handle you messing with me right now.” He admitted.

“She’s all right, Jon. That’s the important part and you plan to find out who did it and I know you well enough to know once you set your mind to something you accomplish it.”

Jon looked at her thoughtfully. There were so many times he could tell her about that she’d be dead wrong. He had many failures in his past, including almost losing Sam forever because he’d been content and thought he could coast.


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight… You want to track down who drugged those girls… by yourself.” Jon’s principal asked him incredulously.

“Yes sir.”

“How do you even know it was a student at this school?”

“Sir, I know everyone that goes to this school on sight. I don’t know all their names but not one kid there wasn’t a Mountain View student that night.” Jon says, poking his finger down on the principal’s desk that he’s sitting on the other side of.

“And why are you here Mr. Amos instead of his parents?”

“Well, my parents are dead for starters” Jon said snidely but stopped when Wil gave him a pipe down look.

“Jack and Sam gave my wife and I power of attorney over Jon while his aunt is on assignment out of the country as his job with the Joint Chiefs only tolerates him being in Colorado when she’s stationed stateside because her job is location specific.” Wil said smoothly.

“And his aunt and uncle are all right with this?” Belatedly Principal DeLuise remembers Jon is being raised by his father’s brother and wife.

Jon and Wil give each other almost guilty looks. Both know Jack would chew out both their asses for this particular game plan but Wil agrees something has to be done before any more girls get hurt. And he’s willing to cover for the kid having a crazy idea as Jack would do the same thing… and still tell other people do as I say not as I do.

“He’s fine with it.” They said in unison.

Principal DeLuise looks at them both with suspicion. After what happened to Samantha last year, Peter couldn’t blame the kid or her foster dad. Their intentions seemed to be in the right place. “What is this going to entail?”

“Well, that’s why we wanted to talk to you first. I’m going to become rather… uncooperative and the teachers need to react normally but not you.” Jon admitted.

Peter looked at Jon suspiciously. “This isn’t just an excuse to mouth off to Mrs. Patterson, is it?” He asked of the sometimes difficult to get along with Carol Patterson who taught health and life studies.

“I don’t even have her.” Jon said, his eyes guileless. He had no need of someone who taught how to care for babies. Babies were easy. Someone should hold classes on how to care for teenagers.

“All right. So you’re going to act like a troublemaker so you can fit into another group. I expect you to maintain your grades and not endanger any sports scholarships you might be working on. I’ll personally handle any complaints about you until you find out who did it so we can expel them. And you need to have proof not just an opinion.”

“Yes sir.” Jon said, his face a study of resolve.

“If General O’Neill or Colonel Carter at any point indicate to me that they are uncomfortable with this, you let school security handle it. Got it?” Peter asked Jon who had the look of a man firm in his convictions.

“Yes sir.” Jon said sharply. “I might need an excuse to be in detention once in a while.” Jon pointed out.

“If you mouth off to your teachers you’re going to get them. I’m massaging your record not your punishments so you’re the one that has to clean up the mess after.” DeLuise warned him.

Jon and Wil exchanged a look. Wil had been in the Gate room when Jack apologized to Daniel after the post Edora covert op. Hopefully his teachers were as understanding as Daniel had been.

“All right get out of here. I need a moment with your girlfriend’s dad.” Peter said waving his hand dismissively.

“I’ll be right out.” Wil told Jon who nodded and left.

“Now I know what you’re thinking, Wil…” Peter starts to say.

“Just run interference so he doesn’t end up with a bunch of disciplinary actions on his record. He’s going to have a hard enough time in the service with Jack as his uncle.”

Peter chuckles. “Isn’t his aunt some famous scientist too?”

“Top range scores too. Yah, they met working on the same project. He’s hard on the kid because he’s carrying the family name forward at some point.”

“O’Neill never had kids?” Peter asked his old friend.

Wil sighed. “His boy died as a kid. Jack blamed himself for a long time. Has a little girl now. Sammy sits for them pretty often. They met through their relatives, bonded over being named after who ended up taking care of them. It’s kind of a cute story if you have the time.” Wil said, knowing Peter wasn’t even remotely interested.

“Some other time. Shame about his boy. I suppose that would make him be hard on the kid though. Better than spoiling the boy. He’s a good kid but he’s got a mind of his own.”

Wil chuckled. “So does Jack.

“How on earth did he make General?”

“Saving the world I imagine.” Wil said with a grin. Jon may have a point. Tell the truth and no one will believe you.

Peter waved him off with a laugh and Wil met up with Jon outside the office.

“So?” Jon asked him.

“So let’s go grab some lunch.”

“I have Calc…”

“Haven’t you ever played hooky?”

“Not this time.” Jon mutters.

“Well, no time to start like now.” Wil tells him with a wink.

“Right.” Jon says.

* * *

They were sitting around the dinner table. Jon was still being unusually quiet. He needed to talk to Sammy about this before he did it. As much as her natural reaction might be appreciated, he couldn’t do this to her again and this wasn’t national security. He wanted her in on it. No, he needed her in on it.

Wil gave him a pointed look as he passed the eggplant parmesan to get on with it.

“So… um…. Carter…” He started then stalled out.

Sammy looked at him trying to read him but he was looking down at his plate, refusing to make eye contact and fidgeting. Never a good sign with any iteration of Jack O’Neill.

Mare gave him an encouraging look and Wil gave him a stern one. Jon wasn’t honestly certain which one was more troubling. The combination however motivated him to just spit it out. “I need to read you into something I’m going to be doing for the next few weeks probably.” Jon said gruffly.

Sammy took his hand and squeezed his fingers, encouraging him to continue.

“I got permission from Principal DeLuise to try to smoke out whoever it was that spiked drinks at the party a couple weeks ago… It ah… I’ll have to kind of be a jerk to get that kind of guy to trust me. I might have to say some things that will make me look bad and well… might make you look bad by association.” He admitted.

Sammy looked at him for a long time… pondering how this might all play out. The rumors. The innuendo. All things that would have horrified and upset her at fourteen the first time and now with decades between those two times the certain knowledge that nothing said about her in high school would even matter in a few years. She nodded. Then she gave him a dimpled smile and a shrug. “So do you want me to be the dumb faithful girlfriend that sticks by you no matter what or do you want me to act like an adult?” She said grinning.

Jon looked at her in slightly horrified astonishment. “Shouldn’t you at least be worried how this will affect you?”

“Why?”

“Well… people will talk. You’ll get a bad reputation, Sam!”

Sammy grinned. “Jon, in two years I won’t see most of those people ever again except at class reunions when I’m going to have a hunky decorated Air Force officer on my arm and several degrees. What are they going to say?” She said with a grin.

Jon frowned. This wasn’t exactly the reaction he’d expected.

Mary was grinning ear to ear. Sammy had a point. None of those kids ultimately mattered to them in their lives. “Is fast even still considered a reputation breaker these days?” She asked Jon pointedly.

Jon blushed ear to ear.

Sammy and Wil laughed.

“If you guys are done having a good time… the only way I can think to find proof for Principal DeLuise is to put it out there that you wouldn’t go all the way earlier in the night until after you were rufied at which point you were an easy lay, Carter.” Jon growled.

Sammy shrugged. “Okay.”

“So… you have no problem with the whole school thinking I sexually assaulted you and you continued dating me anyway?”

Sammy frowned thoughtfully. “If you catch the guy, the whole school will know you did it to catch another rapist. If my reputation suffers for a few months, I’m fine with that.” She told him.

“You’re sure?” He looked at her, his eyes telling her there was no pressure for her to go along with this at all.

She smiled slightly though, and with a small nod gave both her permission and granted her understanding. “Want me to fake a pregnancy scare?”

“What?! NO!” Jon yelled at her.

Sammy couldn’t help it. She cracked up and soon Mary and Wil joined her followed by the reluctant chuckle of Jon.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Sammy dimpled at him and speared a piece of eggplant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that's his appearance for the episode nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it starts to get creepy kids. Gross jokes about date rape in this chapter so if you can't handle that trigger skip this one please.

Things moved slowly as they do. Sammy committed to her pole vaulting meets and Jon made a point of serving detention with the guys he saw at the party. Slowly rumors swirled through the halls of Mountain View that Jon might have sexually assaulted Sammy the night of the party. His teammates were ambivalent at first. They didn’t want to believe the rumors but Sammy was acting strangely quiet through this neither confirming nor denying that it happened. Only biting her lip and quickly changing the subject. Then a new set of rumors swirled through the school as spring break approached. That Jon was looking to get lucky again and Sammy wasn’t cooperating. Billy Weed sat next to him in detention that afternoon. When the teacher assigned to keep an eye on them got bored and left the room to get coffee, he leaned over.

“Hey O’Neill.”

“What?” Jon yelped under his breath at the skinny kid in a worn black leather jacket and greasy hair.

“I hear your girl only spreads her legs if you get her high as a kite.”

Jon chuckled. “Yah. I’ve been trying for weeks man, but she just gets up and goes home if I try to make a home run. Bought condoms and everything and she still isn’t going for it.”

“Bitches suck man. Mine’s a total slut but only if I get her drunk. She’s not even that pretty so I don’t know what her problem is. Now Sammy I kind of get it… she’s one hot piece of tail.” He smirked.

Jon smirked back. “So how do you get her to put out? Last time was after the party and she was baked off her gourd. Someone must have slipped her something because she just laid there and let me lay pipe all night long while she moaned. I think I even got her to cum at least once.”

Billy laughed. “Oh man, what I wouldn’t pay to lay pipe in that hot bitch.” He looked at Jon’s expression. “I mean after you get tired of her. that is.” He added hastily.

“Hands off, Weed. I called dibs and I’m not done with her yet.”

“I hear yah. So you’re lookin’ to score, huh?”

Jon nodded.

“I might know a guy. Might only charge you half if you take a video for him of you pumping Sammy full of your wad.” He says with an eyebrow wiggle.

Jon laughs. “If I take video, it’s for me to jerk off to later, not your gross friend to check out my dick, dude.”

“Ha ha, gross man, but good point. I don’t want some dude checkin’ out my dick either. I bet all those guys in pornos are gay.”

Jon laughed again. Internally he was disgusted but this was the first real line he’d gotten on the guy selling date rape drugs to his classmates.

“I’ll put in a good word for yah.” Billy said.

Jon grinned. “I’m getting a boner just thinking about it, Weeds.”

Billy laughed until the teacher came back and yelled at them both for talking which earned them another detention.

* * *

Jon and Sammy were sitting on the couch together, his arm over her shoulders.

“So Billy Weed thinks I got really lucky the night of the party.” Jon tells her.

“How lucky are we talking here?”

“Oh, really lucky.”

She grinned. “You should be so lucky.”

“Carter!” He yelped which made her giggle.

“Sammy, quit tormenting that poor boy.” Wil said from the lounge chair while he watched football.

“Sorry, Uncle Wil.” Sammy said contritely but Jon knew she wasn’t sorry at all.

If those guys had any idea that he was the hold up not her, this whole jig would be up. He was pretty sure Wilson knew she wasn’t actually sorry either.

“So are you meeting with him or--?”

“I’m not sure yet. Weeds said he’d get in touch with the guy.”

“Was Billy the one that drugged everyone?” Sammy asked him, her brow furrowed.

“I don’t think so but I do think he knows who did it and who sold the stuff. He is one of those guys that drugs his girlfriend to get her to comply with sex though, which pisses me off.” Jon admitted.

“Does she know he’s doing it?”

“The important question is does she know coercion isn’t consent?” Jon growled dangerously.

Sammy nodded. “Do you want the girls and I to try to find out?”

Jon thinks a long moment and almost wishes for a cigarette to calm his feelings about it. “I don’t know that it matters right now. And I know plugging this hole doesn’t mean someone else won’t do it but…”

At the strain in his voice, Sammy takes his hand on her shoulder and turns and kisses it. “At least it’s one less drug dealer in the school.” She told him.

Jon shakes his head. “I had no idea this stuff went on as a kid. I wasn’t exactly a model student but this stuff…”

“Hey… it’s not on you.” Sammy assures him.

Jon frowns and looks down at his lap. “Cassie never mentioned any of this kind of stuff to me.” He says softly.

“Janet probably told her not to because she knew exactly how you are.” Sammy said to him.

He looked up her with fire in his eyes. “Damn right this is exactly how I am. No woman deserves that Sammy not you not anyone.” He said angrily.

“Yup. That’s why Janet made sure you stayed out of the loop. Cass is a smart girl and we all taught her self- defense. She was fine.” Sammy assured him.

Jon huffed out another hard sigh and Sammy rested her head on his shoulder. “Really lucky, huh?” she quipped.

“Sammy! Uncle Wil is literally sitting across from us!”

“Don’t mind me… nothing I haven’t heard before.” Wil said absently and didn’t take his eyes off the purple uniforms swirling across the screen.

“There you see?” Sammy said triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. More dudes acting gross. Hubby was a little concerned I nailed this behavior a bit too accurately.

A little over a week later, a guy Jon knew by sight but not name from Billy’s circle approached him after school. Jon’s team was avoiding him which hurt but he understood. Brian and Zulfi were giving him the cold shoulder and Jay was actively avoiding him. He’d had to talk to Brian ahead of the plan because he and Lynn both knew what actually happened that night and Jon needed them to play along. The conversation had been an uncomfortable one.

“Wait, you want me to tell people you took Sammy home if I’m asked?”

“Yah.”

“Dude that is seriously fu—“

“I know, Bri!” Jon interrupted him. “But if we don’t catch this guy, someone else is going to get raped and not even the Karens deserve that.” Jon argued.

“You and your white knight complex. You realize we can’t hang out at _all_ while this is going on right? Literally everyone knows how I feel about that crap.” Brian reminded him heatedly.

“I’m actually counting on that...”

“Dude, what even makes you think you can catch this guy and how much is this going to screw up Sammy’s life that you spread around the rumor that you raped her, bro? After everything that happened to her last year, the whole school is going to hate you.”

“Look, I know I can catch the guy given enough time. Sammy will be ok. We talked about it already. The whole school already thinks she’s a tease anyway.” Jon pinches the bridge of his nose between his eyebrows. “Once people know I was more or less undercover to catch the guy selling date rape drugs hopefully they will realize she was in on it.”

“What if they _don’t_ , Jon?!”

Jon sighed. “She knows the stakes, Bri. We couldn’t think of anything that would work better.” He admitted.

“Jesus, dude, anything would have been a better plan but you already have this ball rolling so I guess I’ll just handle it by avoiding you and if anyone asks tell them I don’t agree with your choices lately.”

Jon gave Brian a grateful look. “Thanks… I… I owe yah.”

“Just find this asshole, dude. Before anyone else gets hurt.” Brian admonished him.

Jon nodded.

Jon was now sitting outside an apartment complex on the edge of town waiting for Billy Weed aka ‘Weeds’ buddy Ajax to show up and take him to a drug dealer. Jon had the bright idea to tell the guy he wanted to thank the last guy who rufied Sammy for the fun night. Hopefully, he’d get a description or better, a name. He’d have to play it cool though. If he followed his impulses to kick the crap out of the guy who sold the drugs that got a girl raped, he wasn’t going to find out who the piece of crap at his school was.

“Yo.” The short muscular kid with dirty blond hair who went by Ajax greeted Jon.

“Yo.” Jon replied, trying to sound tough even though his voice was notably higher than the other boy, more suited to hair band singing power ballads than street life.

The other boy smirked at him. “Weeds tells me your old lady was a real good time last time you got some of my boss’ supply.”

Jon grinned broadly. “Oh yah. Usually she tells me to stop and leaves if I push things but that night… man, she just laid there moaning while I humped my brains out into her. I could have invited the whole hockey team for a ride and she’d have been up for it.”

The other boy sneered. “That shit is great, isn’t it? Girls can’t even taste it either so they are wasted before they even know it and their own daddy could fuck ‘em and they wouldn’t care.”

Jon laughed. “That’s nasty, dude.”

The other kid laughed too. “Yah but I ain’t wrong. Best part is they usually don’t remember much so unless you hurt ‘em on purpose… they just wake up the next day and you can lie and say they got drunk so you were being a good guy and took them home to sleep it off.”

Jon laughed again. “Man, she woke up the next morning and wondered what the hell she was doing at my place. I gotta be careful though, man, I got a huge dick.”

Ajax guffawed at him. “Brooo…” He had his head back and wiped away a tear. “TMI, man.”

Jon gave him a shit eating grin. “I wasn’t offering a demonstration, man.” He quipped.

“Bro, you’re funny as fuck. I like you, man.”

“Back at yah, man.” Internally Jack was disgusted at the other guy. If he had been joking about consensual sex with Sam, the conversation might actually be funny but they were casually discussing rape like a conversation about a new movie that just got out.

“Let’s go see the boss man.”

Jon nodded.

A few moments later, Jon found himself in the presence of a guy who looked exactly like the kind of basement dweller that would manufacture and sell date rape drugs. He wore a grease stained t-shirt, faded jeans, and the kind of smile only a creeper that can’t get laid without paying for it or drugging a girl had. Jon instantly disliked the guy but hid it behind a cocky smirk.

“Yo Cheddar, what’s up, my man?” Ajax greeted him.

“Same shit as yesterday, yah dumb crack head. What’s this little turd doing with you? Thought I told you and Weeds to sell to the suburban kids at their school.”

“Aw, he’s cool man. He doesn’t want to supply a party, just some goods to make his old lady put out.”

“Frigid bitch, huh?”

“Underage too.” Jon told him.

“Yo way to go, bro. You picked her up young so you can groom her into a proper bitch.” Ajax said with a grin. “See I told you this guy is cool.”

“Yah whatever, Asshole. Money is money. If you don’t want your cut, whatever.” Cheddar said with an eyeroll.

“Oh, it’s not that. I wanted to thank the guy that put it in her drink at the party at Heather’s place. Thought you might know who it is. Kind of want to party with the guy, see if he knows any girls that can train mine to be a cock gobbler.”

Cheddar barked a laugh. “You been watchin’ too many pornos bro but I can give you a name if you really want it. How much you want to buy?”

“Much as I’d like to fuck her every night I’m only going to be able to manage the weekends so how about a couple months supply and we’ll go from there.” Jon told him.

“Yo, you ballin’, my brother?”

“I might have some Jacksons in my pockets.” Jon admitted.

“All right then. Let me get this hooked up then I’ll find out who slipped your uptight jailbait slut some fun time.” Cheddar laughed and went into another room of the small house next to the apartment complex.

“Told yah he’d hook your ass up, brother.” Ajax said.

“Yah, I appreciate it, man.” Inwardly Jon was seething.

The man called Cheddar wandered back in with a baggie and was texting someone. “Yo, do you know a dude that goes by the name Stump?” He asked Jon.

Jon nodded slowly.

Cheddar grinned. “Ding, we have a winner.”

Ajax laughed. “I know that loser.”

Jon gave him an inquiring look.

“Yah, rich kid or so he says. Hangs out with the popular assholes. That’s why you met him. Heather is part of the in crowd at your school, isn’t she?”

Jon nodded. “Yah, she invited my girlfriend to the party and she dragged along her bestie and her boyfriend and I.”

“Bitches… I tell yah.” Cheddar said shaking his head. “The shit we do for tail.”

Ajax laughed. Jon smirked. “I need to bounce.” Jon said.

“Yah sure get the hell out of here kid. Let me know how much fun you have when you come back… unless you got her trained by then.”

Jon gave them an absent wave as he left. He’d noted the address on the way in. Now he just had to find Stump and get him to admit what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thicker the plot becomes... yeeess....

“Are you _nuts_?” Mary asked him. She more yelled than asked though in Jon’s estimation.

“Neighbors will call on an apartment party and the school isn’t supposed to know I live by myself. With my luck someone would call CPS.” Jon grumbled. His arm stretched out on the kitchen table and his chin resting on it as well. He couldn’t figure out how to catch the guy in the act and had asked Mary if she’d let him throw a house party here and invite everyone.

“Won’t work anyway.” Sammy said in a sort of bored voice.

“Why do you say that, Carter?” Jon asked in absent frustration at being cut off at the pass.

“I’m pretty much the opposite of cool. Especially right now.” She pointed out.

“Yah... sorry about that.” Jon winced.

She waved him off. She didn’t care about her reputation at school. It was just school she didn’t even technically need. “Don’t take this the wrong way… but Heather thinks you’re kind of dumb.” Sammy told Jon.

He gave her a baleful look.

“She thinks you just took advantage of me rather than the obvious.” She avoided using the word. Jon would never rape her and she was uncomfortable suggesting he might. The closest that ever happened was the incident during the armband crap with the Tok’ra and that had been drug fueled but consensual. Sammy twiddled her fingers for a bit. “She’s been kind of upset about what happened that night. She just wanted a party. She didn’t even invite Stump. He just showed up.”

Jon is still lying in a dejected heap on the table.

“Do you have enough to go to the police with this yet?” Mary asked Jon.

Jon sighs. “The trouble is I had to buy some of that crap to get the name. That means my ass is in a sling just the same.”

“Not… necessarily.” Mary says absently. “Let me make a phone call.” She got up to leave the room and Jon and Sammy looked at each other.

“Craappp…” Jon ground out and thumped his head on the table.

“It’s not that bad.”

“She’s calling Bill.”

“Oh.” Sammy thinks for a long moment. “You don’t think he’d…?”

Jon sighed. “This is the worst kept secret ever.”

Sammy giggles.

“Quit giggling, Carter.” Jon mumbled but it was muffled by the arm he’d wrapped around his face.

“Sorry.” She said, unable to hide her amusement at his expense.

* * *

Sammy had ditched Lynn so she could talk to Heather privately. She’d been acting out of character for several weeks now because they had to make Lynn lie and only gave her bear minimum details as to why. That they were not talking much after what happened at the party fit the narrative was convenient. They still talked in chat though.

“I know you, um… think I’m kind of a spoiled rich kid, Sammy… I guess I kind of am but I really am sorry about what happened that night. I didn’t know you were still a… well… you know.” Heather told her lamely.

“Heather, did you know about the drugs?” Sammy asks the other girl, using a gentle voice in case she was a victim too.”

Heather shook her head and her eyes welled up. “I swear I only told the guys to bring beer. I could lose my spot on cheer if I test positive for drugs.”

“Ok. Um… well,” Sammy did her best fretful look.

“I think you’re right… I don’t think Jon knew I wasn’t just drunk because he feels really bad about it now.” She told the other girl.

Heather was no connoisseur of bad acting because she bought it hook line and sinker. “I am too, Sammy… Amy… some dude she didn’t even know raped Amy and she’s in therapy now. It’s my fault.” Heather admitted miserably.

Sammy was willing to bet most of the other girl’s remorse was due to her drop in popularity not actually feeling bad but she could be wrong. Heather hadn’t seemed herself since it got back to her that several girls at her party were drugged and two had been sexually assaulted. One of them in her own house.

“I wish there was something I could do to make this right.” Heather said sadly.

“Like what?” Sammy asked her, curious.

“I don’t know. Do you have a time machine so I can have someone throw Kevin out?” Kevin being Stump’s real name.

Sammy smiled wanly. “Ok… barring that.”

“I don’t know Sammy!” Heather wailed. “But… something. Anything to make this right. I mean… he shouldn’t even be allowed to go to school. He should be in jail.”

Sammy nodded. “Um… I might have an idea about that but you have to be able to keep a secret and you have to trust me?”

Heather looks at her with a troubled expression. “I’m not a monster Sammy. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” She frowns. “What do you need me to do?”

Sammy looks in the other girl’s eyes. She wasn’t a good person usually but she wasn’t bad like this. “Ok, first... the truth. Jon didn’t rape me that night. He took me to the hospital to get my stomach pumped.”

“Why has he been bragging about it then? That’s so gross!”

“Because he’s been trying to find out who did drug us so he could get them kicked out but my fosters thought a little bit bigger. My aunt has a brother in the FBI. We know Kevin rufied all the drinks… but putting Kevin away isn’t enough. They want to get Kevin and his dealer in one shot… but I need your help and you can’t tell anyone anything about this or it will blow the whole thing and neither of them will be punished.”

Heather takes a long slow breath that shudders just a little. “I can do this Sammy.”

Sammy smiles at the other girl. “When do you think you can have another party? And we need you to act like you thought what Kevin did was a riot and he should do it again.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

Sammy shrugs. “I don’t know? Act fake.” She grins.

Heather gives her a side eye. “I kind of hate you for that.” She admitted.

Sammy gave her an amused smile. “You know in a couple years… you won’t see any of them again… so if you want to reinvent yourself… that’s the time to do it.” She suggested.

Heather gave her a startled look.

* * *

“Bill.”

“Jack O’Neill? How the hell are yah?” At the sound of his name, Bill looked up from his monitor to see a bland faced Jack in his class As looming above him.

“If you have questions for me… you should have just called my office.” Jack told him.

“And where the hell is that? Because when I tried to look you up when the kid’s file came back almost entirely redacted except for your name as his legal guardian, all I got was stonewalled.” Bill told the other man who he used to do joint operations with back in the bad old days of the cold war.

“Pentagon.” Jack told him and held out a card.

Bill whistled. “That’s a real thing, huh?” he asked of Jack’s title.

“Why were you digging in the kid’s file?”

“Have a seat, Jack. This might take a minute.” He waited for Jack to sit and put his cover on his knee. “So I get this call from my sister who for some reason knows you and your new wife in connection to one of the experimental aircraft she worked as project leader on until they culled her for a disciplinary action.”

Jack nodded. He’d advocated for her to keep her job as her motives were just, possibly not her actions. She had assaulted another scientist over endangering the entire facility.

“Well, apparently her husband Wil was stationed with you at his last duty too… but that’s not why I checked on the kid.” Bill paused as he gathered his words together. “My sister calls me the other day and tells me the kid thinks he knows who rufied a bunch of his classmates and they don’t want the local PD involved because he had to purchase some drugs to get the name of the guy who spiked the drinks at the party.”

Jack groaned and slapped his forehead before running his hand down his face.

“Takes after you, doesn’t he?” Bill said with a small chuckle.

“How much trouble is he in?” Jack said with a sigh.

“None yet if his tip pans out. But your wife’s niece got a really bright idea and talked my sister and some of their friends into it.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did those two cook up this time?” Suddenly… Jack understood Hammond’s reaction to things he and Sam had done a lot more than he used to being on the receiving end of their hair brained schemes.

Bill filled him in. As far as plans went… it wasn’t their worst idea so far. “And this other girl… Heather… she’s on board?”

“Kid says she’s pretty upset about her part in the situation and doesn’t want any more of her friends hurt. Including apparently ‘the nerdy pole-vaulting girl’ her words, not mine.”

Jack chuckled. “Don’t suppose you can massage the dates on when you guys started this op so the kid buying drugs to get information becomes mission critical? I’d like to see him follow me in the Air Force.”

“I’ll do what I can. Jack… have you noticed your wife’s niece is frighteningly smart?” Bill asked Jack in concern.

Jack shook his head in amusement. “Bill, you have _no_ idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

Heather fretted a little as she got ready. She knew there were FBI guys in her house and listening devices in every room. She felt a little like she was in a spy movie which was exciting but what if someone figured it out and they blew it? She’d invited all the same people again. Even Amy who was apparently banned from her house for life like she was why this happened.

She’d checked and triple checked that the FBI guys weren’t going to arrest anyone for drinking or bringing beer or wine, just the guy with the drugs. A guy she’d invited this time and felt sick doing so. She’d always been a little uncomfortable around him and now she knew why.

The doorbell rang. Her first guests were here. It was Karen, Carrie, and Marie… And for the first time… Heather saw what Jon and Sammy did… shallow girls with no lives. “Hey guys!” She said brightly.

“No one is here yet? How lame. I told you we should have waited. Amy probably told everyone not to come.” Carrie said snidely.

Marie laughed. “Ohh… look at me… gets laid at a party and is mad about it. She is so dumb.”

Heather frowned tightly and blushed. Amy didn’t get laid. She’d been raped. “I…”

“Oh look! You had the maid make us snacks!” Karen said and all three girls walked away from Heather as though she didn’t exist to them.

“Yah… help yourself.” Heather said softly.

Dave showed up next with the beer. “Hey hot stuff, set up by the pool again?” He said to Heather.

Heather grinned at him. “You got it. Are you hungry? The girls are probably eating all the hors devours I made.”

Dave laughed. “They’re just going to throw them up later.” He says crudely and heads for the sunroom next to the pool. 

“Ah… ha ha… yah. Probably.” Heather replies, feeling lame for the first time in her life as the doorbell rings again.

A couple hours pass of her letting people in and the house fills up. Finally Kevin shows up and gives her a big hug and kisses her neck which Heather tolerates with disgust and renewed determination to keep an eye on her drink at all times just in case. “Hey sexy babe. Are you ready to ramp up this party?”

“Hell yah I am!” She lies. “Make sure Sammy gets one too.” She reminded Kevin.

“Are you kidding? I’m hoping Jon gets distracted so we can all take a turn first.” Kevin said laughing.

“Well that’s a really bad idea. Have you ever seen him angry? Total berserker mode.” Heather said laughing but inwardly horrified this guy would just casually mention raping someone she almost considered sort of a friend now.

“Huh... think he’d let me watch?”

Heather tilted her face back and grimaced. “Ew.”

Kevin laughed like he thought he was hilarious and moved further into the party.

Heather blew out a slow breath. “You can do this…” she told herself softly.

Ten minutes later, Sammy and Jon showed up and Heather couldn’t have been more relieved looking to see them. Sammy hugged her and whispered something in Heather’s ear before smiling at her.

“No Lynn or Brian?” Heather asked disappointed.

“Nah. Apparently this isn’t their speed.” Jon said with a dark grin.

Sammy elbowed him.

“What?” Jon yelped.

Sammy squeezed Heather’s arm.

“We’re gonna go… mingle…” Jon says and tugs Sammy’s elbow.

* * *

Inside the FBI van parked on the next street over, Bill sat with Jack and another operative listening in on the conversations in the house.

“Carter and O’Neill are in position, sirs.” The agent, Bill, and Jack who were dressed in black nondescript clothing.

“That sounds so weird from this position.” Jack groused.

Bill chuckled. “How long did you and Colonel Carter serve together?”

“In the same unit? Seven and a half years. Then I spent a year as General and commander of the base.”

“Is that why she finally took the Groom Lake position? To finally get out from under your command?” Bill asked casually.

“Our goddaughter had lost her only parent. Her birth parents were killed when she was a kid. She took it hard and Sam wanted to be closer so Cassie had someone she could rely on. It was expedient.”

Bill chuckled again. “Cut the crap, Jack. Your marriage license is public record and dated five weeks after your last mission with the Cheyenne base marked P36-118. Whatever that means.”

Jack smiled. “It seemed expedient. Sam was pregnant from a one night stand and she needed a father of record.” It was the official story to protect Grace and Sam’s reputation as well.

“So you’re just doing this as a friend, huh?”

Jack shrugged. “Carter and I have always gotten along and I like kids. I adopted Cassie and Jon when they lost their parents, and looking after another that suffered a brain injury a year ago. What’s one more?”

“Your house must be a zoo.” Bill said laughing.

“Nice thing about having a spouse is adoption becomes easier. Sam and I are trying to get full guardianship of Orlin. Right now he’s still considered a ward of the state.” And Jack lied a little for the sake of expediency. “His dad was a friend of Sam’s and he had no next of kin. We were about all he’s got left.”

“How did he get a brain injury?”

Jack shook his head sadly. “It was an accident. His dad didn’t make it. Orlin struggles to remember things day to day. He was a really smart kid before that and adored Sam. Now he barely remembers her if she doesn’t see him every few days. I gave him a photo to keep while she’s deployed.”

“Poor kid. It’s good he’s got people looking out for him.”

Jack nods.

“Sirs, the target is discussing his victim choices.” The two men ended their casual conversation and picked up their headsets.

“Abby is pretty hot. Do you think her bush is red too or is that a dye job?” Kevin asked an unknown party goer.

The FBI had already raided Cheddar’s house and grabbed Ajax too so there would be no warning for the kid who went by Stump tonight until it was too late. A detail had stayed behind to nab anyone else that showed up at the house this evening.

“It’s a shame Amy didn’t come tonight. They totally bought it that I just thought she was drunk and soooo sorry.” The other kid laughed.

Jack glowered. He tapped his earpiece and pointed at the computer and Bill nodded, yes they were recording and would press charges. Bill’s expression matched Jack’s.

“So how about Nickey?”

“Oh Nickey you’re so fine… you’re so fine you blow my miinndd… I could get behind that.” The second boy said.

Bill checked the camera feed and zoomed in on the kid to snap a couple photos. This was one jerk that wasn’t getting a slap on the wrist.

“Dude…” Kevin laughed. “You should bend her over one of the beds and charge admission for the cum-dumpster. The kid laughed with him.

Jack muttered something about a big fellow named Bubba making that kid his bitch in prison. Bill nodded.

“As long as one of these makes it into Sammy’s drink I don’t care who else you juice up.” Kevin said.

“Why her? She’s skinny and doesn’t have any tits yet.”

Kevin laughed. “Doctor’s orders. Heather said make sure Sammy gets one. I think she wants to watch Jon fuck her. I know I do”

“Think she’d mind company? I’d jerk off to that.”

“Dude… you’d jerk off to a chick sucking off a horse.” Kevin said laughing hysterically.

* * *

She had deliberately left her drink unattended. She remembered how she had acted before they sedated her and how she’d felt, like she was drunk and a little high and neither in a good way. But because there was no way to have earpieces in, she just had to be observant without looking like she was. Jon cut her a look and she nodded. Both pretended to be talking to someone while they watched the drink out of the corner of their eye. Sammy was watching for Kevin but Jon was also keeping an eye out for James. He didn’t buy the cock and bull story that James had just thought Amy was drunk. He couldn’t prove anything of course but that had never stopped him from being suspicious in the past. Something about James was just… off. It was his eyes. They were shifty like Kinsey’s.

So they chatted casually with someone from Sammy’s class that either didn’t know or didn’t care about the rumor that Jon had taken advantage of Sammy sexually the last time. Jon was betting on the latter. The Karens had mocked Amy mercilessly for being raped already. Jon hadn’t been fond of that group to begin with but now he found them outright disgusting. Heather had invited Sammy and Lynn out of some weird pity for the nerds thing but she seemed at least sincere in her avowals that the drugs were never her idea. Jon was betting on her coming out of this whole thing with an entirely new group of friends.

Sammy discreetly signaled him that her drink had been spiked and retrieved it before anyone else took a sip. She couldn’t do anything about the other girls but the FBI were watching so with any luck nothing bad would happen tonight.

She spent the next half hour pretending to drink her drink but accidently sloshing quite a lot of but not all of it on the floor. Then she started faking being drugged.

“What’s the matter Sam?” Jon asked solicitously.

“I feel funny.” She slurred convincingly and swayed a little.

Jon grinned as though he was about to get lucky and winked over Sammy’s shoulder at Kevin who winked back. “Well, let me take you upstairs and you can lie down for a little bit.” He said consolingly to her and led her towards the stairs.

“Oh… Ok…” Sammy said as though she couldn’t quite wrap her brains around the situation. She stumbled a little on a stair and Jon groped her as he kept her from falling.

“Joonnn…” She said with a little giggle.

“Come on beautiful, let’s get you onto a nice comfy bed.”

Kevin nodded to James and they both followed Jon and Sammy upstairs. The plan was to isolate them upstairs where they wouldn’t be able to get away and it had worked swimmingly. Now Jon just had to drag out assaulting his girlfriend until the goon squad showed up.

Sammy and Jon shared a conspiratorial look that passed for lust to the untrained eye. “Hey, how about we get you undressed and under the covers, that will make you feel better.” Jon said, ignoring their shadows.

“You’re always so sweet.” Sammy said in a sleepy voice.

Jon chuckled as though he knew something Sammy didn’t and led her to Heather’s bedroom by prearrangement. There were several cameras set up.

* * *

“Carter and O’Neill are in position, sirs.” The agent told Jack and Bill.

“Those two _do_ know not to actually get in on the action part right?” Bill asked Jack.

Jack, for his part, tilted his head, frowned, and shrugged a little. Bill had told them not to but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t. It was him and Sam after all.

“Great…” Bill said tiredly. “Give the go sign, Joe. I want those two bagged and tagged in under ten. Minimal breach damage. Rich people like to sue.”

“Yes sir,” the agent named Joe replied.

A minute later, the house swarmed with FBI agents silently leading kids out of the house while the main team headed up the stairs to catch the actual criminals. Heather was singled out and separated from her classmates. Karen and the others glared at her as she was led off.

Meanwhile in Heather’s bedroom, Jon was laying on the bed with Sammy as Kevin and James watched from the side of the room. Sammy pretended to act nearly passed out as Jon slid her skirt up revealing her black panties.

“Nice.” James said in appreciation.

“She’s out of it, bro. Just whip it out and fuck her.” Kevin said laughing as he pulled out his phone to make a video.

Jon shook his head. “I’m not used to having an audience. I don’t suppose you guys could be quieter.”

“Sorry man… Had no idea your dick had anxiety issues. I can just go grab one of the other girls and bang her instead if that helps.”

“It might.” Jon grumbled.

In a show of following through, Jon’s hand swept up Sammy’s leg and slid into the crotch of her panties to fondle her. He looked like he was amateurishly fumbling around like a kid would and Sammy on cue moaned and arched a little into his hand like she was enjoying it. Jon smirked. Given what his hand was encountering in her panties she was enjoying it very much which played into the whole thing anyway.

Jon pulled his hand away and fumbled with his belt while he leered down at a seemingly out of it Sammy.

“FBI! FREEZE!” A loud male voice boomed.

Jon bounced off the bed in a single fluid movement and had his pants buckled in record time.

Sammy was magically instantly sober and rolled off the bed to stand next to him.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Jon.” Kevin said as he was wrestled to the ground and cuffed.

James tried to get away and was tased. He stumbled in the hall, jerked comically then lay on the floor twitching.

“Package is secure, Sirs.” One of the agents said into his headset. “You kids ok?” He asked Sammy and Jon.

“We’re fine. The drink is on the dresser. I had to spill some of it to make it look like I drank it but there should be enough to convict.” Sammy said to the agent.

“You can’t prove anything! He bought them too. He could have drugged her himself!” Kevin argued as he looked at Jon.

“You have the right to remain silent… anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…” The FBI agent said as he led Kevin downstairs.

“Come on, you two. Time to give the boss your statements.” He said with an amused smile.

When they got outside, Bill was waiting for them and handed them off to another agent to give statements but Jon caught the very familiar back of himself talking to Heather.

“Craappp…” Jon griped at his misfortune.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey listen… I’m sorry about the mess.” Sammy was telling Heather about the failed party.

“Are you kidding? This party is going to go down in legends… the freakin’ FBI came.” She laughed as she waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t sweat it, nerd. You’re all right.”

“Thanks.” Sammy said chuckling.

“So what happens next?”

“Jon and I pretty much have to convince everyone it was all made up to catch Kevin in the act.” Sammy said, her voice tired knowing she’d have to row upstream for weeks. It wasn’t that she even cared but he’d alienated a lot of teachers, his team-mates, pretty much everyone really.

“Hey, um….” Heather tilted her head. “Can I do it? Like… I mean… It was my party after all and… can I kind of claim the credit a little?” She gave Sammy a hopeful almost puppyish look.

Sammy gave the other girl a speculative look. Yes she benefited by appearing to orchestrate the whole thing but also… it made her and Jon look like unwitting participants in the whole thing but she didn’t really want the whole school to know she’d outsmarted everyone. Jon still liked to play hapless and foolish other than his schoolwork… “You know what? I would totally owe you.” She told Heather.

“Friends?” Heather asked Sammy hopefully, glancing at the Karens who had snubbed her through the whole thing.

Sammy watched the other girl look sadly to the people she thought were friends before. She smiled. “Sure. Friends.”

* * *

“Nice job, kid. I like when all I have to do is bring the mop.” Bill Mullins told Jon as he walked up to the spot on the sidewalk Jon was on, a few feet from Heather and Sammy who were seemingly getting along like old pals.

“Thank you, sir.” Jon said, bobbing his head.

Bill laughed. “You even act like him. My boss almost vetoed the op until he looked at your file you know. Don’t look now but the reason the op got approved is stomping this way.” Bill said with an amused smile. He thumped Jon on the shoulder and headed the other way.

“Coward.” Jon muttered as Jack bore down on him. He’d seen the other man get back out of his motor pool issue SUV and stomp over to him across the lawn.

“Care to explain all this?” Jack asked in a deceptively casual tone as his hand sweep in front of him, indicating the kids huddled in scared little clumps waiting for their parents to show up to release them to custody.

“You’re mad.”

“Yes, I’m mad! What the hell were you thinking?!” Jack demanded. “Forget I asked that. I know exactly what you were thinking.” He said, wagging a finger at Jon. “Next time read me in when you get one of these harebrained ideas of yours. I can’t believe I forgot what a giant pain in the ass I was at this age.” Jack muttered throwing up his hands and went off to find Bill to read him in.

* * *

Jack sat with Sammy, Jon, Mare, and Wil at the Amos kitchen table. Her brother Bill had also joined them. It was extremely late at night now.

“I gotta say, Jack, it’s you. I thought it was a joke at first.” Bill admitted. He looked critically at Sammy who clearly wasn’t old enough to have any clearance on that kind of matter. “Wait… is she…?”

“That’s an even longer story and another 312, Bill.” Jack told him with an unamused smirk.

“Right.” Bill agrees and stops asking questions. “Well, I’m off. If you get tired of the Air Force later kid, look me up. You’ve got a knack for this crap.” He told Jon.

Jon smiled a little smugly until he got a sharp look from Jack and went back to a neutral expression. “Thank you, sir.” He told Mary’s brother. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Bill nodded. “Walk me out Mare.” He told his sister as he shrugged on his black FBI issue windbreaker.

“Sure.” Mary says, and walks out with him to the car.

“Thought you didn’t want this.” He waved his hand indicating his job.

“She needed a home, Bill.” She told him as though that was answer enough.

Bill for his part nodded. “You always did have a soft heart.” He grinned and kissed her cheek. “This was fun. Don’t forget where to find me the next time he gets a crazy idea.” He said laughing and left.

Inside the house Jack was giving Jon and Sammy a hard look. When he decided they looked suitably contrite, he spoke. “New plan.” He points at Sammy. “You.”

“Me?” Her eyes went wide.

“Your job from here out is to keep this idiot from getting arrested and to weasel him out before he gets too far up a rope.”

“Yes sir.” She said meekly.

“You.” He now points at Jon.

“What?” Jon asked him his tone quarrelsome.

“Quit pulling the puppy eye routine to get what you want.”

Jon looked at him with wide eyes shock.

“That’s the one right there.” Jack groused. “Mary doesn’t need to go prematurely grey.”

“Yes sir.” Jon said, head down.

“I gotta get back. Behave yourselves. Wil, keep me in the loop.”

“Will do Jack.” Wil nods and shakes his hand.

Mary comes back in as Jack is leaving so he hugs her and kisses her cheek. He turns and gives Jon a long speaking look. Then flashes a smile. “Good job, mini me.” And walks out.

Jon woofs out a sigh.

“We’re not in trouble?” Sammy asks surprised.

“Apparently not.” Jon agreed.

“Sweet.” Sammy says with a grin and high fives Jon. Wil shakes his head and laughs.

“Wait… doesn’t aunt Mare dye her hair?” Jon said which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Mare. “Ow! What did I say?!”


End file.
